


The Middle Ground

by onelonerdown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: After Life, Atonement - Freeform, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, amneisia, dead, lying, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonerdown/pseuds/onelonerdown
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru stands outside of Hope's Peak Academy and has no idea what's going on....What's happening?Where is he?What's the date? The year even?And...Who is he?Hopes Peak Academy is a building for redemption. Lead by Jin Kirigiri, it houses as group of dead children who can't be reincarnated because in their past life they sinned so badly but because they died so young they are being given a chance to be better people. If they can prove themselves as good people, than they can move on but if not.... Who knows?They have to work out what they did wrong and make sure that they don't do it but with amnesia it is proving quite difficult for most people in the class. They also want to work out why they died....





	1. The Middle Ground

“The Middle Ground” the sign read. It was printed in jet black letters on a smooth wooden sign planted in the grass. It was next to a wide gravel path that lead to a… School?!  
The air was cool but not freezing, it was nice- Calming even. Though I certainly wasn’t calm. How could I be calm when I didn’t know what was happening or where I was, or even who I am, it was very confusing. I hoped that someone would come along and explain things to me. As I was thinking this, I heard the sound of boots crunching on gravel.  
I looked up to see a tall, imposing man dressed in a suit, standing in front of me. He looked straight at me and I noticed that his hair was a dark purple and his suite was deep blue with a purple tie.  
“Welcome to The Middle Ground, I do hope that you enjoy your stay”, he said to me as he turned back to the school. He beckoned to me to follow him as he walked to the school. The building was grand and very posh. There was a tall tower in the middle with a strange emblem at the top.  
I didn’t stop to look around though, if I wanted answers I had to follow the man in the suite. As I walked I noticed that I was making an even louder crunching noise than the other man was. I looked down at myself as I walked and saw that I was wearing thick, shiny boots laced up high. I was also wearing a suit- It was white and crystal clean. It was decorated with a red armband and a gold and red medal.  
I followed the other man until we entered a large gym. There were a group of other teenagers in the centre of the hall but one of them was standing on the stage. The man beckoned for me to follow him onto the stage and I stood next to the other teenager. He has gigantic corn cob hair and he wore a scorn on his face. He looked angry and disgusted to be there, or maybe that was just his nature. I noticed that as well as a heavy jacket, he had a name tag around his neck. In fact all of the teenagers in the hall were wearing one.  
I looked down at my chest and saw that I was wearing one as well- How had I not noticed that?  
“Kiyotaka Ishimaru” It said on it, scribbled in a blue biro pen.  
That must be my name, I concluded. I looked back at the gruff looking boy, his name tag read “Mondo Owada”.  
There was a static sound as the man in the suite tapped a microphone.  
“Hello, pupils. I am going to introduce you to the new members of our program. I hope that you all get along and continue to get along well,” he said to the body of people bellow.  
“This is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada they don’t have any of their memories back so make some allowances please,” he said. He turned the microphone off and turned back to us "I want you to talk to the others and then I will be back to explain things to you.”  
He walked off the stage and then he left the gym out of the back door.  
Mondo and I glanced at each other in mutual confusion and looked back at the others, bewildered….  
What was going on in this school?


	2. A Punch and An Ice Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you might get a bit confused about Chihiro. In this work all the characters have done something bad in their past life. The friendlier they are, the quicker their memories return. Chihiro is really friendly so he got his memories back quite quickly. He can't be reincarnated because in his past life he lied about his gender and deceived his peers. In the Middle Ground he is dressed as a boy as part of his redemption.... I hope you understand now so you won't get confused later on.

Mondo grunted harshly and lead the way back down the stairs.  
The first face that we were greeted with was a slightly shorter boy with a large ahoge, he greeted us joyfully, “I’m Makoto Naegi, and I hope that we can become friends.” He smiled honestly.  
I bowed at him “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru but please call me Taka!” I said to him. He looked shocked and backed away slowly.  
“Ye’ didn’t have to go bellowin’ it,” Mondo grunted aggressively.  
“I wasn’t bellowing and you should speak clearer, stop grunting!” I retorted loudly.  
“Yeah ye were and I ain’t grunting!” he yelled, moving his face closer to me, until his stupid pompadour was pressed into my forehead.  
“Shouting in the school is against school rules you hooligan!” I responded clearly.  
By this time both Mondo and I were red in the face and completely oblivious to our peers who were muttering among themselves and staring at us.  
“Stop arguing you guys, we have to get along with each other..” Makoto pleaded as we continued to fight.  
“Hooligan! I ain’t a hooligan you bastard!” he grunted at me and clenched his fist.  
“Scoundrel! Shouting in the school is against school-“ I continued until he thrust his clenched fist upwards and punched me square in the face.  
I didn’t even get chance to finish speaking before I was knocked unconscious.As I was blacking out I heard the scrapping of a door and an adult shouting…  
I woke up in a small, modest dormitory. It was empty apart from the furniture and a person. I slowly turned my head as my hazed vision returned and I focused on the figure.  
It was a cute, young girl that I hadn’t been acquainted with yet.  
“Y-You’re awake. Are you okay?” she squeaked and stood up.  
She was wearing a green sleeveless jumper with a white shirt underneath. As she stood up I could see that she was wearing dark green trousers- She had a very feminine petite body but she was wearing male clothes… How strange.  
“I think that I am at full health but I do feel slight pain in my nose,” I responded.  
“Is this my dormitory?” I asked her.  
“Yep, Sakura carried you in after Mondo punched you,” she responded cheerfully.  
If this was my room then she should not have be allowed in. I wasn’t sure if this was a school but it did seem like it and not allowing girls in boy’s rooms was surely against the rules.  
“Girls entering boys rooms is against school rules!” I exclaimed, shocked that she would break a rule so blatantly even if it was to wait for my awakening.  
“Umm… I’m a boy,” they muttered, clearly embarrassed.  
“Oh goodness, please accept my sincerest apologies for my rudeness,” I got out of my bed and bowed to him.  
“It’s okay but you really shouldn’t get out of bed right now, you’re injured,” he squeaked softly and left the room.  
“I’m going to go get you an ice pack, please wait here,” he said as he opened the door and left the room.  
I soon fell back to sleep as the pain in my nose grew. I still didn’t know anything about where I was. I knew the names of a few of my peers but other than that I still don’t know much.  
I hoped that I would find out more when I woke up.


	3. Two Trouble Students

Mondo's POV

I was practically dragged out of the hall after I socked that arrogant asshole. I'm not sure what exactly this place is but as I was being seated in Jin Kirigiri's office, it sure as hell felt allot like school. His walls where covered in filling cabinets and... framed news paper clippings?

"Ah, I see your examining my acting achievements. You see all of those newspapers pertain to my precious students. Their lives and deaths..." Kirigiri spoke with fondness and made it sound normal to have a wall of "achievements".

His voice didn't change the fact that I think he's a crack pot, old fool though. What is he even talking about?

"Anti social behaviour won't be tolerated here. Our number one rule here is that you must be kind to each other. You will definitely find it hard but I want you to get along with everyone" he continued as he sat down at his desk.

After a moment of deliberation he added firmly "Especially Kiyotaka".

Urghh! There is no way I'm going to get along with that right arsed prick!

"Why the hell would I want to "get along" with him!" I demanded aggressively, fighting hard not to rise out of my seat.

"It will befit you in the long run I promise and once he is in well health, I will explain it to you. I don't want to have to explain it to two trouble students," he spoke lazily before dismissing me out of his office with a wave of his hand.

I happily obliged. I was confused and annoyed and angry when another thought popped into my head as I stormed down the hall.

" _two_ trouble students?" I asked myself out loud.

_Why would "Mr School Rules" be a trouble student?_


End file.
